Family First
by lilybear3121
Summary: Tony's younger sister comes to live with him and the Avengers in New York after an incident in Chicago and catches the eye of a certain archer. Clint/OC
1. Introduction

**I guess I've finally decided to try and write a Tony/sis fic because I enjoy them and maybe I can add my own little twist to it :)  
**_**Signing without speech  
**_**"**_**Signing with speech"  
**_**"Normal Speech"**

I looked over at Tony and rolled my eyes as Howard continued to talk, which was pointless considering that I'm deaf.

_I can't believe we're going over this again. He's insufferable. _I told Tony.

_At least you don't have to hear him go on about it._ Tony pointed out.

_You're an idiot._ I instantly signed back. Our conversation was cut short by Howard slamming his hand down on the table, effectively grabbing my attention.

"Are you even listening to me, Lorelei?" Howard asked, clearly annoyed.

"_Considering that I'm deaf and I wasn't looking at you, clearly means that I wasn't listening."_ I said angrily.

"Well maybe if we got you fixed, you could actually listen to me." Howard said.

"I DO NOT NEED FIXING!" I yelled, forgetting about signing because it was pointless when I was talking to him.

"Lorelei you have a disability that can easily be remedied by the technology I've created. I don't understand why you're being so difficult about this." He said.

"I am perfectly happy with the way I am. I don't know why you can't be happy with who I am too." I said sadly and looked away, not wanting him to see the tears. I looked at Tony, and I got up to go to my room, ending the conversation.

That night both of my parents died.

{This is a page break, ignore me}

To this day I still regret walking out on my Dad. We didn't have the best relationship, but he was still my dad. It still pains me to know that he thought that I needed to be _fixed_. Somehow I wasn't good enough for him. Too bad I wasn't able to show him that being deaf isn't a disability, but a strength.

_You're going to love working here, Lorelei. _Tony said breaking me out of my thoughts.

I smiled, _I know, but I still wish things had worked out in Chicago.. Don't get me wrong, I'm glad that bastard is in jail, but the job would have been an amazing opportunity. _I told Tony.

_If it was up to me, he would be dead. Not rotting away in a jail cell._ Tony said angrily.

_I don't want to talk about it anymore, Tony. _

_Okay, but I'm always here for you. You can talk to me about anything. I mean it. _He said seriously.

I rolled my eyes, _I know, and I love you for it. _

He smiled, _I love you too. So, I've started setting up holographic projections of Jarvis so that he can sign to you. It should be ready in a few days. _He said changing the topic.

I nodded, _You have everything figured out, don't you? _

He smirked, _Don't you know it._

We finally reached the top floor of the tower and the elevator doors opened. I stepped out and I was immediately caught in a hug by none other than Pepper.

"Hey Pepper." I said pulling away so I could face her.

"_Hey sweetie, I'm so glad you're here!" _She said.

I smiled, her signing was definitely getting better. She was probably getting lessons from Tony. Suddenly, several people behind her caught my attention. It was the Avengers.

"_So, are you going to introduce me or am I going to have to do it myself?" _I asked Tony.

Pepper stepped in, "_I'm sorry! Lorelei, this is Bruce, Natasha, Steve and Clint. They are also known as the Avengers."_

I waved a little, "_I don't know if Tony told you guys a lot about me, but I'm his younger sister and I'm going to be living and working here." _I told them

They all said hello, but Clint caught my eye because all of a sudden he signed _nice to meet you_, to me.

Well, things definitely just got interesting.

**Sorry that this is really short! This is basically just a preview to the story and I just wanted to write something to set up what I wanted for future chapters without it being too overwhelming.  
Thanks for reading! :)**


	2. The Bet

"So who are we meeting?" Steve asked Pepper.

"Tony's baby sister." She told Steve look at the elevator, waiting for them to come up.

"Tony has a baby sister?" Natasha asked.

"Yes, he wanted to keep her hidden from S.H.I.E.L.D. and the rest of the world when he first became Iron Man." Pepper told Natasha. "Oh look! They're here!" Pepper said excitedly.

I rolled my eyes. Here we go.

The elevator doors opened and out stepped a tiny girl with waist length brown hair. She had curves that could make any girl jealous, even Natasha. Pepper instantly hugged her.

"Huh, she doesn't look like a baby to me." I said.

Tony glared at me, but I ignored it. It was weird, she hadn't heard him and he had clearly said it loud enough for her to hear him.

"_So, are you going to introduce me or am I going to have to do it myself?" _The girl asked. She had a bit of a lisp.

"_I'm sorry! Lorelei, this is Bruce, Natasha, Steve and Clint. They are also known as the Avengers." _Pepper said.

_Oh_, that's why she didn't react to my comment, because she couldn't hear me. Tony's sister was deaf.

She waved at us, "_I don't know if Tony told you guys a lot about me, but I'm his younger sister and I'm going to be living and working here."_ She said.

Everyone said hi a little hesitantly, not really knowing what to do because she's deaf.

Before I could overthink it, I signed _welcome to meet you_.

I could tell by her reaction that she didn't expect anyone to know sign language. I smirked at her.

Well, things definitely just got interesting.

{This is a page break; back to Lorelei POV}

I smiled at Clint, _I wouldn't have thought that anyone here would know sign language._

His smirk stayed on his face, _Life is full of surprises. Like suddenly finding out that Tony Stark has a baby sister. _

I laughed, _I'm a well kept secret, what can I say? _

Natasha moved next to Clint and looked between us, "What are you two talking about?" She asked mainly him, but made sure to face me as she said it.

"_Nothing, I just surprised that he knew sign language." _I told her, and Clint nodded, agreeing.

Tony came up beside me and rubbed my back to get my attention, "_We were thinking about going to lunch so everyone could get to know you and vice versa."_

I nodded, "_Sounds good."_

I noticed a look pass between Clint and Tony. Tony looked irritated and Clint looked amused. I glanced over at Natasha, and she just shrugged her shoulders, answering my silent question.

I looked back at Tony and he said _"Let's go." _ When we turned around to walk to the elevator, I asked _What was that about? _

He feigned innocence, _I don't know what you're talking about. _

I glared at him, _Of course you don't_. It was pointless to argue with Tony. "_So where are we going to eat?" _I asked once we all filed into to the elevator.

No one said anything, and I turned to Tony for help but he and Pepper were talking. I felt someone touch my shoulder and I turned to face Steve.

"We're going to get shawarma." He said exaggerating eat word as he said it.

"_Shawarma?" _I asked, and he nodded. "_I'm not sure what that is, but okay. And Steve? You don't have to speak to me like that."_ His face flushed a little, "_I can read lips. You just need to speak normally, not too fast and not too slow. If I'm confused, I'll make sure to ask you." _ I told him smiling.

He smiled back, "Okay, I'm sorry."

I laughed, "_It's fine. Everyone does it." _

"Except Clint." He said.

I shrugged, "_I guess he's just special." _I said. We got off the elevator and walked to the garage. I watched as everyone walked to their vehicles and there didn't seem to be enough room.

"_Who am I riding with?" _I asked Tony.

"You can ride with me." Steve offered.

I nodded, _"Okay." _ He led to his motorcycle and handed me a helmet.

"If you feel uncomfortable or something happens, tap me on the shoulder." He told me as I put the helmet on.

"_I will."_ I promised.

"And remember, hold on tight." He told me smiling.

We got onto the motorcycle and I gripped onto him like my life depended on it.

{Page break, page break, page break}

"So what were you doing in Chicago?" Bruce asked.

"_I was teaching at the Indiana School for the Deaf. But it wasn't really what I wanted to do, and I received a job offer in Chicago so work at a research facility and I took it." _I told him.

"_She'll be working in the lab with us."_ Tony added.

"_You guys will no longer be 'science bros'." _Clint said. He somehow managed to sit next to me, which seemed to upset Tony a bit. But I was thankful that he did because he was faster at translating than Tony was, so if I missed something he was quick to jump in and reiterate what I missed.

"_Science bros?" _I asked laughing.

"It's what Tony calls us." Bruce said shaking his head at the silly name. Tony started to argue with him that the name was actually fantastic. I rolled my eyes at their antics.

_Are they like that a lot? _I asked Clint.

_Pretty much. Though it's mostly Tony and Steve going at it. But they've been better lately. _He told me.

_Is it because he knew Howard?_ I asked.

Clint nodded, _Seems to be the reason. _

_What was that earlier? Between you and Tony? _ I asked.

He smirked, _Nothing. Tony is just looking out for you. _

I nodded, _He's always been the overprotective brother._ I said.

_I can see that. He seems like the type to be overprotective. Were you two close growing up? _He asked.

_Yeah. We basically only had each other. He learned sign language for me. Howard didn't even do that. _I said. _Tony has this exterior that he doesn't care, but he's probably the most caring person I know.. At least, he is to me. _I told him. I look up from our conversation and the rest of the table seemed to be having their own discussion, and were not particularly paying attention to us.

_What are they talking about?_ I asked Clint.

_Us._ He said simply.

_What about us?_ I asked confused.

_They're betting that we're going to start dating. Or even hook-up._ He explained.

I looked over at them again and said _Tony and Natasha look upset. Why? _

Clint shrugged, _Well, Tony is upset because he's your overprotective brother. And Natasha.. She's overprotective of me. _He explained.

I took a deep breath, _What do you think of the bet? _I asked. I would be lying if I said I didn't find him attractive. Clint was definitely an attractive man.

He smirked, _I guess we'll just have to see how things play out. _He said leaning in a bit.

My heart skipped a beat and I felt myself blush. Two can play at this game. _Let the games begin. _I said smirking and leaning in, just as he had done.

Clint raised his eyebrows in shock, but the smirk remained on his face.

**I really enjoyed writing this chapter, especially the beginning. Tell me whatya think :)**


	3. Poptarts

Seriously? Why doesn't Tony keep any kind of breakfast food around besides poptarts? There is an overabundance of poptarts for no apparent reason. Well, if you can't beat 'em, join 'em. So I grabbed a box of unopened blueberry poptarts and started opening them when all of a sudden someone whipped me around and shoved me hard against the counter. I gasped and looked up to see a gruff face, glaring at me. I couldn't make out what he was saying to me, and suddenly my feet were no longer touching the ground and his arm was against my throat. It was quickly getting hard to breath.

"TONY!" I screamed. Hopefully someone would hear me. The man looked at me confused before someone grabbed him and pulled him off of me. I ungracefully fell to my feet and then to my knees as I started to cough, finally getting air back into my lungs.

Someone got on their knees next to me and placed their hand on my back, rubbing small circles. I finally turned and saw Steve.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

I nodded, "What the_ hell_ was that?" I asked.

"That was Thor. He freaked out because you were a stranger. And you weren't answering him when he asked you who you were." Steve explained.

"So he just decided to attack me?" I angrily asked. I stood up and saw that Tony was yelling at Thor and Pepper was trying to mediate. Clint and Natasha stood to the side, watching the scene unfold. Clint looked angry, but he didn't look like he was going to say anything.

"You." I said getting Thor's attention, "Stay the hell away from me." I threatened before turning and walking to my room.

I shook my head as I walked into my room and sat on my bed trying to get rid of the memories that were threatening to break the surface. I can't believe how helpless I feel.

My door slowly opened and Clint slowly walked in. _Do you mind if I come in?_ He asked.

I shrugged, _I guess. _

Clint closed the door and sat next to me on the bed. _Are you okay? _

I shook my head, _Not really. No offense Clint, but why are you here? Why not Tony? _I asked.

He shrugged, _He's too busy yelling at Thor. He's really sorry by the way. What's wrong?_ He asked.

_I was just attacked. _I said simply.

_No.. There's something else. Why'd you react the way you did? Yelling at to stay away from you? _He questioned.

I looked away, not wanting to continue this conversation. But Clint wouldn't have it, because he grabbed my chin and gently turned me to face him. _Talk to me._ He pleaded.

I bit my lip. _It brought back some memories of something that I'd like to forget._ I said vaguely.

_Is that what happened in Chicago that caused you to move here? _He asked.

My eyes widened, _How do you know?_

_I overheard Tony talking to Pepper about it.. Don't worry. I don't know what happened exactly.. I'd like to hear that from you. _He said.

_I don't know if I'm ready for that._ I admitted.

_I understand. But if you ever want to talk, I'm a pretty good listener._ He said smiling.

I smiled back, _Thanks Clint._

Clint looked down at my lips then back at me. He started to lean in, and so did I when suddenly he jerked away and looked at the door. It was Tony.

_I should go._ He said getting up and leaving.

I sighed. Damn Tony, ruining a good moment.

_So Thor wants to apologize. I think you should let him, Lorelei._ Tony said.

_Okay._ I relented. I realized that I probably had overreacted. I watched as Tony left the room and then came back with Thor.

"Lady Lorelei, I am so sorry for hurting you." Thor said.

"_It's okay. I understand. I'm sorry for overreacting."_ I told him.

He smiled and handed me a poptart "Could we possibly start over?" He proposed.

I smiled back, "_Of course." _ I said taking the poptart.

{Page break, page break, page break}

I groaned at the sight of the huge bruise on my neck from the previous day. I can't believe how badly it bruised. Another thought creeped into my mind; how could I have been so helpless? Especially since everything that happened.

I walked into the living room and saw Clint and Steve playing video games on the couch. I walked over to them and sat between them on the couch.

"So Steve." I said turned to face him "Do you think you could train me in self-defense?" I asked without signing.

He took his eyes off the screen and looked at me, "Uh, why?" He asked.

"Because I want to know how to protect myself. I think that's something every woman should know how to do." I told him.

"Why not asked Natasha?" He asked looked at me and then said "Dammit, Clint!" I looked at the tv to see that Steve had lost.

"I don't think she likes me too much. And she might kill me if she taught me self-defense." I said.

He laughed, "Okay, I'll teach you. We can start tomorrow if you want?" He suggested.

I nodded, "Sounds good."

"Well, I have to go. I'll text you more about training tomorrow." Steve promised before leaving.

I turned to look at Clint who was already staring at me. _What?_ I asked.

_Why'd you ask Steve to train you?_ He asked.

I shrugged, _He's a soldier. I figured he'd know how to._ I explained.

_You do realize that I am a trained assassin. I am highly skilled in self-defense. _He told me.

I shrugged. _I didn't think you'd be interested. _

He smirked, _Not interested? Want to play a game?_ He asked and held up a controller.

_Sure. What are we playing for? _ I asked.

He thought about it for a second. _How about a kiss? Winner kisses the loser. _

I smiled, _Seems like a win-win situation if you ask me. But sure, game on._ I said grabbing the controller from his hand.

After an intense fifteen minute game, Clint narrowly won by knocking my controller out of my hands.

_No fair! You cheated!_ I exclaimed.

He shrugged, _A bet's a bet._ He said smirking.

I smirked back, _Fine._ I said moving to straddle him. I looked into his eyes, and saw that he looked shocked and my sudden act of boldness. I leaned in and kissed him. But it wasn't just any kiss. This kiss suddenly turned more intense as he deepened the kiss. I wrapped my arms around his neck and Clint placed his hands on my hips and pulled me closer to him.

I pulled away and placed my forehead against his, taking a breather. Clint on the other hand, didn't need one because he started to kiss my neck. Finally he pulled away and looked into my eyes.

"I guess you were right, this was a win-win situation." He said smirking before leaning in to kiss me again.

**Yay! So Thor is back at the tower and Clint and Lorelei seem to have something going on.. Do both of them feel the same about each other? Hmm.. So what'd ya think? **


	4. The Kiss

**I keep forgetting to put this in.. Sorry :3**

_**Signing without speech  
**_**"**_**Signing with speech"  
**_**"Normal Speech"**

_How'd you sleep? _Clint asked as I entered the kitchen.

I shrugged, _Fine. You?_

He smirked, _Pretty good. Couldn't help but think about that kiss._

I could feel myself blushing so I turned away, effectively ending the conversation. I grabbed a mug and filled it with coffee. I would be lying to myself if I said that I hadn't thought of the kiss we shared yesterday. I took a sip of the coffee before turning around only to be face to face with Clint.

_Oh my gosh, what is wrong with you? Don't sneak up on me! _I said hitting him lightly.

He smirked and leaned in a bit. I sucked in a breath as he continued to lean in when all of a sudden he jerked away and took a few steps back before turning around.

Natasha had entered the room. "Good morning. I have your money from the bet, Clint." She said to him but continued to face me. She wanted to me know what their conversation was about.

"_What bet?"_ I asked stepping beside Clint and looking at him.

He glared at Natasha and said "_Nothing."_

A look passed between the two, and Natasha just smirked and placed the money on the table. "That was some kiss." She said before leaving.

_What the hell is she talking about? _I asked him angrily. Clint looked down at his feet, avoiding eye contact with me. I grabbed his chin and made him look at me. _Tell me. _I demanded.

_You know how I said that everyone was betting on us hooking up? I found out a date that they were betting on, and I-_

_Made it happen? You manipulated me. For what? Money? Or do you just like screwing with people? _I asked and went to walk away but Clint grabbed my arm.

_It wasn't like that. I was just beating them at their own game. _He explained.

I shook my head, _Screw you. _I said before wrenching my arm out of his grip and walking away.

{Page break, page break, page break}

"Are you okay? You seem upset." Steve said as he held onto the punching bag. He started teaching my self-defense today and to be honest, I was still feeling upset about earlier today.

"I'm fine." I said before taking another punch.

"No you're not." He said pulling the punching bag away from me.

"It's nothing. Really, Steve. I'm fine." I told him.

"Fine. Do you want to go get lunch? I know this really good diner, they serve amazing burgers." He said smiling at me.

"Sure. Let me take a shower. I'll be ready in twenty minutes. I'll meet you in the lobby." I told him before heading to the elevator.

I took a quick shower and changed into a pair of skinny jeans and a sweatshirt and made sure to grab my phone before heading to the elevator to meet Steve in the lobby.

And it was just my luck that Clint happened to be in the elevator. I contemplated taking the stairs, but realized that that was childish and stepped into the elevator. Besides, if I don't look at him, I don't have to hear what he has to say.

I stood next to him in the elevator, and looked everywhere, but him. That is, until he hit the emergency stop button, effectively trapping me with him.

"What are you doing?" I growled out at him, not bothering to sign.

"_What am I doing? What are you doing? I've wanted to talk to you since this morning, but you've been avoiding me." _He said.

I rolled my eyes, "Not everything is about you, Clint."

He squinted, "_Why aren't you signing?" _

"I don't see the point. Now if you would let me go, I'm meeting Steve to go for lunch." I said.

"_You don't see the point? I thought you liked that I signed to you. I'm 'special' remember? At least that's what you told Steve." _He said.

"You're an ass." I said before moving to press the button to make the elevator work again. Clint allowed this and the ride down to the lobby was quick. I got off the elevator and met Steve.

"Hey, are you okay?" He asked.

"Perfect. Let's go." I said.

We walked out of the tower before Steve grabbed my arm to make me look at him. "What's going on between you and Clint?" He asked.

I shook my head, "Can we talk about this once we get to the diner?"

He nodded and we started walking again.

We reached the diner and got a booth. The waitress came over and asked for our orders. After she left, Steve asked me again what was wrong.

"Were you in on the bet?" I asked.

"What bet?" He asked confused.

"The bet about me and Clint hooking up." I explained.

He shook his head, "No.. And why aren't you signing?" He asked suddenly.

I shrugged, "You're not deaf and you don't know sign language. Usually hearing people become awkward when we sign to them." I told him.

"I actually want to learn, so I think you should sign when you're talking to me." He said "Anyway, what happened with this bet?" He asked returning to the conversation.

"_After you left yesterday, Clint asked me to play video games with him. He made up a bet that the loser had to kiss the winner. I lost, so I had to kiss him. Then this morning, Natasha comes in giving Clint money telling him that he won the bet and that the kiss was quite interesting. He was just using me." _I concluded.

Steve stared at me for a minute before saying "I don't think Clint was really using you.. He was probably trying to make sure that no one else won and cause you to be upset with them."

I sighed, "_Yeah, but now I'm upset with him." _I said.

"Did you ever think that maybe he was just using the bet as an excuse to try and get things to move quickly between the two of you?" He asked.

I shook my head, "_Why would he do that?"_

"In Clint's line of work, they don't really have the opportunity to get close to people. I think this is his way of trying to get close to you without having to risk his feelings. He wanted to make sure you felt the same way before he put his feelings out on the line." He said slowly picking up some sign language. I was a little impressed.

"_I don't like you might be right_." I told him.

He laughed and shook his head. "You should talk to him."

Maybe I will.

{Page break, page break, page break}

"Can't sleep?" I asked Clint who was sitting on the couch. It was around 2 a.m and I had just finished going through some paper work for Stark Industries. Now I could officially start working with Tony.

"_You're talking to me again?"_ He asked.

I shrugged, _I guess I am. _

He smirked, _Why are you up? _

_Just finished some paper work.. And I was hoping to talk to you._ I told him.

_What do you want to talk about? _He asked.

It was my turn to smirk, _Let's play twenty questions. _

_Game on. _He said.

**Soo what'd ya think? :)**


	5. Twenty Questions and a Lunch Date

_**Signing without speech  
**_**"**_**Signing with speech"  
**_**"Normal Speech"**

_Why do you know sign language?_ I asked. We were a few questions in; We had asked each other some basic questions, like what our favorite colors were and favorite food. Now, I had actually asked a real question.

_I'm partially deaf. 80% in each ear actually. I learned sign language when I began learning sign language when I thought that I wouldn't get my hearing back. And when I did, I just continued to learn it because it's a beautiful language._ He said.

I smiled, _Yes it is. _I agreed with him. _I taught myself too. _

_Did you really?_ He asked surprised.

I nodded, _My Dad didn't know what to do. I was really smart at a young age and one of my in house teachers told me about it and I took it upon myself to learn it. It was the best decision I have made. _I told him.

He nodded, _How did you become deaf? Your parents weren't and Tony isn't; So what happened to you? _He asked.

I bit my lip _I caught meningitis when I was five. It caused me to go deaf. _I told him, _What's going on with you and Natasha? _I asked

_What do you mean?_

_I mean, that you two are really close. You told me yourself that she is really protective of you. Did the two of you have some type of relationship going on and that's why she tried to cause problems between us? _I elaborated.

_There is __**nothing**__ going on with me and Natasha. And you're right, she did that on purpose earlier. I found her after you to me to screw off and we argued for a long time. I was really pissed. _He said.

_Why?_

_Why? Because I think I like you and I think she feels threatened by it. _He said.

You like me? I asked, hope rising in my chest.

He nodded_, I think so. I want to get to know you better. _

_You're sure there's nothing going on between you and Natasha? _I asked.

_Positive. _

_Good. _I said before leaning in and kissing him. The kiss soon heated up but before we could go any further, I pulled away and said, _I'm going to go to bed. _

He smirked, _Do you want company? _

I laughed, _I don't think I'd get any sleep with you around. Plus tomorrow is my first day at Stark Industries. I need sleep. _

_Okay. _He said and leaned in for a quick kiss, _Goodnight. _

_Night. _I said smiling all the way to my room. I don't think the smile left my face until I fell asleep.

{Page break page break page break}

We had been working in the lab for a couple of hours now and my head was killing me. Probably because I ate a light breakfast and it was well past time for lunch.

I was staring at the computer trying to figure out how to balance an equation when Tony came up behind me.

_Look. _He said.

I looked and I saw Clint standing outside of the lab. He was dressed in jeans, a gray t-shirt, and a leather jacket. He looked really good.

_He's here to take you to lunch. _Tony said.

_Is it okay for me to leave? Do you need me for anything? _I asked.

He shook his head, _You can go.. But I want you to be careful. _

I rolled my eyes, _Will do, Mom. _I said before leaving.

I took my lab coat off and hung it up before walking through the door to meet Clint. He smiled when he saw me. _Want to get some lunch with me? _He asked.

I smiled, _Yes. Are we walking? _I asked and he nodded. _Lead the way._ I told him.

We walked a few blocks to a restaurant called Shoe's Pizzeria. We waited to be seated and finally got a booth.

_I've never been here before. _I told him.

_They have really good pizza. I found this place a few years ago. _He told me.

I nodded, _It looks nice. I'm just surprised that I haven't heard of it before. _

We were interrupted by a waitress who was chewing gum and asked me something I couldn't make out.

"_I'm sorry, could you repeat that?" _ I asked her. She rolled her eyes and looked at Clint.

"She's deaf, not incompetent. I want to speak to your manager." Clint said.

The waitress was still turned away from me so I couldn't see her reply. Not that I could anyway, because of the gum, but it was still rude of her to face away from me.

"Maybe you should spit out your gum, considering that is unprofessional and go get your manager so I can have a word with him." He said angry.

_What just happened? Clint!_ I said smacking the table with my hand to try and get his attention.

He looked at me and said, _She called you stupid and said that you shouldn't be out in public if you couldn't answer simple questions. _

I bit my lip, _Let's just leave, Clint. It's not even worth it. _I told him. He nodded, got up and walked out ahead of me.

"_Clint! Stop." _I said grabbing his arm.

"_Tell me that this doesn't make you mad."_ He said, his face hard.

_It upsets me, yes. But it's not like I can change people's views on the deaf community. Getting angry like that, isn't going to solve anything._ I pointed out.

He sighed, _I just wanted to stand up for you. _

_Thank you. _I said and leaned in to kiss him lightly on the lips. _Let's go get some lunch somewhere else. _I suggested.

{Page break, page break, page break}

_Do you like him? _Tony asked after we had finished in the lab for the night.

I nodded, _Yeah. He's a pretty good guy. He stood up for me today when someone made a bad comment about me being deaf. And he knows sign language, which is great. _I said.

Tony smiled, _I can't say that I think he's the right choice for you, but I'm glad you're happy. _

_Thanks Tony. _I said smiling.

_There's a charity event I'm throwing next week at the tower. You should ask him to be your date._ He suggested.

We got to my floor and I said _Maybe I will. _Before getting off the elevator.


	6. Dinner Date

**Oooh, so I sorta put this and my other fic on hiatus because I started a new one. Sorry about that! Thanks for the follows/favs! Now on with the chapter!**

_**Signing without speech  
**_**"**_**Signing with speech"  
**_**"Normal Speech"**

_You're an amazing kisser._ I told Clint after pulling away from a kiss.

He smirked, _You're not too bad yourself._ He leaned in and kissed me again. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer to me. We were supposed to be watching a movie, but Clint had something else in mind and I was enjoying it more than the movie anyway.

Clint placed his hands on my hips and swiftly moved me onto his lap. I pulled away and said, "That was sly." And then quickly went back to kissing him. Clint's hand slowly made its way under my shirt so that he was now gripping my bare waist, which instantly gave me goosebumps.

I broke the kiss and moved to kissing his neck. I bit down softly, and felt the vibration from him moaning. That made me smile. I continued doing so until I pulled away and said, "Someone's getting a little excited."

Clint smirked, and pulled me down against his hardness. I closed my eyes for a second and he started kissing my neck. The feeling of him against me and the biting on my neck was turning me on. But before we could go any further, Clint pulled away from me and sat me down on the couch next to him before I knew what was going on.

I gave him a confused look. _What are you doing? _I asked.

_Jarvis just warned me that your brother is on his way up. _

Oh. _He has great timing. _

Soon Tony stepped into the living room from the elevator and said, _"Good, I didn't catch you tow in a compromising situation. Who knows what I would have done to Robin Hood if I had." _ He said.

I rolled my eyes. _What do you want Tony? We're watching a movie. _

He laughed, _"I'm sure that's all you to were doing. But I'm here for work. Bruce can't find your research that you two were working on yesterday. He would like you to come down to the lab."_ He said.

_Okay. I'll be down in a minute._ I told him. Tony took his queue to leave. _Sorry about this._ I told Clint.

He smiled, _It's fine. Go help Bruce. _

I kissed him one last time before leaving to help Bruce.

{Page break, page break, page break}

"_Your signing is getting good."_ I complimented Steve after our workout session.

He smiled brightly, "_Thank you." _

I took a drink of water before saying, "_Do you have a date for Tony's charity event?" _I asked.

He shook his head, _"I'm thinking about asking Beth." _

I smiled, "_Coffee girl?" _

He nodded, "_Do you think she'll say yes?" _

I rolled my eyes, "_Why don't you find out for yourself? You should go and see her today, and give her time to get an outfit together." _I suggested.

"_Okay." _He was looking over my shoulder and said, "_Clint's here." _

I turned around and saw Clint loitering in the doorway. I waved at him and he waved back.

"_Thanks for the workout today, Steve. I'll see you late. Text me and tell me how it goes with Beth, okay?" _

"_I will." _He promised.

I made my way over to Clint and said, _What do I owe this pleasure? _

He smiled. _Do you want to go out to dinner with me? _

_Sure. I need to shower first. What's the occasion? _I asked.

_No reason. I just want to take my girl out to a nice dinner_. He said dismissively.

_Okay. I'm gonna go shower then. I assume I need to wear something nice, right? _

He nodded. _Yes. I'll meet you in the lobby at 7._

After showering, I had to find something to wear. I decided on a semi-sheer white lace top that had a ribbon in the middle that tied into a bow in the back. I paired it with a black skirt and black ballet flats. I curled my hair and put some light makeup on. I was ready to go with a few minutes to spare.

When I got to the lobby, Clint was already there sitting in a chair. When he saw me, he got up and smiled.

_You look beautiful. _He said.

I smiled. _You don't look too bad yourself. _I said. He was dressed up, wearing a light blue dress shirt and dress pants. But he had his signature leather jacket.

We made our way to the restaurant and surprisingly, Clint had reservations. We ordered our meals, and I said, _This is a nice place. _

_Tony recommended it. _He confessed.

I smiled, _Are you sure there isn't a reason for taking me out tonight? _I questioned.

He simply shrugged, and soon our meals arrived. We talked a little as we ate, but it was difficult because my hands were full with silverware and talking with your mouth full makes it difficult to read lips. But after we had finished eating, Clint pulled out a box from his jacket pocket.

_I got you something. _He said sliding the box across the table to me.

I raised my eyebrows, _What's the occasion? _I asked.

He smiled, _I'll tell you after you open it. _So I did. Inside the box was a beautiful necklace. The pendant was flower and the stones were a turquoise green.

_Wow. _I said. _This is beautiful. _

_I saw it and I thought you'd like it.. Plus, I thought you could wear it with your dress to Tony's charity event later this week. _He said.

_I've been meaning to ask you_. I told him.

He shrugged, _I wanted to ask you. And when I saw that, I thought it was the perfect way to do so. _

_Thank you. And of course I'll go with you. _I said. I leaned across the table and lightly kissed him on the lips.

_Do you want to get out of here? _He asked suggestively.

It was my turn to smirk. _Are you sure the necklace was just to ask me to the event? Or were you also hoping to get lucky tonight? _I asked.

He laughed, _I don't know what you're talking about. _

_Let's get out of here. _I said.

Clint waved the waiter over to ask for the check.


End file.
